


许愿的时间

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 四十岁的罗渽民阴差阳错遇到了十六岁的朴志晟。
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 4





	许愿的时间

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称  
> 唠唠叨叨家庭剧  
> 写来复健的 随便看看 不要太认真~~~

0  
很荒唐吧。  
四十岁的我遇到了十六岁的朴志晟。

1  
刚上高一，连悬挂在墙上的制服都崭新到没有多少褶子，袖口的长度也合适，不会像记忆里高三的志晟在一堆辅导书里转笔，抬起胳膊就会露出一截手腕的程度。  
我靠着墙坐在地上，盯着在厨房从塑料袋里拿出采购的东西往冰箱里放的蓝头发的孩子。这会儿的志晟没有印象里高，也瘦很多，我当时还不认识他，他染头发也是为了不久之后的新生表演。只有在那个舞台之后，我才真正认识了他，高一六班的朴志晟。  
“哥，要喝什么？”  
以前是这样能随意招呼别人的孩子吗？我不记得了。那就咖啡吧。我随意地说，年轻时老喝加很多浓缩的咖啡，不喝会头痛，喝多了会胃痛，比起前者好像后者更能忍受一些。我接过他扔来的瓶子，一看标签：香草拿铁……果然是高中生可能会喜欢的口味，算了，凑活喝吧。  
他拿了一瓶橙汁坐到旁边，脸上一派天真，却又在我看过去时转移了视线，有些不好意思地低下头问我：“哥先说说，是怎么过来的吧。”

这话可就长了。  
我笑着拧上盖子，拿出之前在幼儿园任教时给小朋友讲午休故事的架势：志晟知道四十七路那边的圣德医院吗？  
至于为什么一开始我会在医院……这都要怪朴志晟。大学毕业后我们确定了同居关系，几年之后又随波逐流地结了婚，领养了孩子，期间分分合合数不清，终于在珍珠上小学时和平离婚了，我们说好每人带一周孩子。朴志晟开始挺积极，后来因为换了工作太忙，没空接珍珠下学，总打电话找我救急，结果就是珍珠和我在家等他下班回来一起吃晚饭，没心眼的小丫头和他倒还挺高兴，只有我一个人觉得奇怪，明明离婚了还跟前夫和前夫的孩子坐在一张桌子上吃我做的饭，这叫什么事，于是我就把他叫到卧室商量：这样跟结婚时有什么区别？  
朴志晟每到此时才露出厚脸皮本性，三十大几的男人了还动不动跟我憋眼泪要哭。我……我能有什么办法，只好像哄珍珠一样安慰他，然后哄着哄着就哄到床上去了，妈的，帮他脱自己衣服的时候我可真是认命了，这辈子拿他都没办法。  
后来他得寸进尺地把我家当旅馆了，画完稿就来，要赶稿就走，光睡衣就留了有三套。我也是服了自己，还帮他洗好叠好放在衣柜下面专门为他空出来的地方，好像我是他在外面养的小三一样。  
有一天，我跟黄仁俊打电话时清楚地认识到不能这样了。虽然我罗渽民向来在情感问题上乱七八糟，但这都因为他妈的我所有的情感经历只跟朴志晟一个人有关，我决定这周就去见仁俊给我安排的年轻女大学生，没道理非要跟三十多岁不能自理的男人扯一块。  
然而，谁知道我聪明的女儿已经学会偷听电话了呢。  
我把她送到学校的下一秒就溜进教务室找老师要来了手机，给她的快捷拨号2也就是朴志晟打了电话，只留下一句有用信息：爸爸说他不要你了。  
然后朴志晟扔下笔赶来学校的路上就被车撞了，直接送进了路口的圣德医院。  
我就是去看朴志晟的路上被车撞的。

你说，这叫什么事呢。  
……我当然不能跟高中生说这个。如果说三十八岁的朴志晟是大件垃圾，那眼前十六岁的朴志晟还是个可爱的小废物。毕竟年轻，又顶着一头蓝头发，看着可比流不完鳄鱼泪的中年男人要可爱多了。  
我顿了顿：去见未来的你的路上撞车了，醒了就到这了。  
他眨眨眼：就这？  
我点点头，目光诚恳：志晟不相信哥的话吗？  
他摇摇头，蓝色的发丝在阳光下转起波纹：我当然相信渽民哥啦，你可是全校同学的神。  
我：……

都快要忘了，为什么高中时身为校园偶像的我非要在小废物这一棵树上吊死。  
如果上天给我一个让时光倒流的机会……  
草，现在不还是一样！

我有点气不打一处来，但跟孩子犯不着生气，何况十六岁的朴志晟年轻又可爱。我看了看墙上的表，刚想说话，就听见他的肚子传来一声：咕噜噜~  
我：……  
我：志晟啊，饿了吧？哥去给你做饭。

我在锅上炖着咖喱的时候无所事事：手机不能用了，看了多少次都显示着无服务；现金只带了够停两次车的；证件也全部落在了车上，刚才唯一能亮给朴志晟说明身份的还是出车祸前去话务厅拿到的回执。我看向一旁的日历：二零一八年三月十六日，再过四天，就是十八岁的罗渽民结识朴志晟的日子。  
我人生的日子。  
我关掉火，盛好两人份的咖喱，又靠在流理台前等着米饭好。

当时真不该鬼迷心窍帮返校的学姐去后台献花的。  
虽然之后回想起来一直觉得很感谢，但现在怎么想都觉得后悔：如果能避免认识朴志晟的话，就能够避免遇到后面一大堆的麻烦事，以及珍珠，以及我逝去又常在的爱情。  
为了陪同学去娱乐公司参加面试，一直以来维持着乖学生形象的我也很难得地染了粉发，疼爱我的老师们因为刚开学没说什么，就连看我不顺眼的教导主任也只是说要在拍毕业照前染回来，我就像校园庭院里盛开的樱花，只有在春天才会短暂地拥有这漂亮的颜色，所以也很珍惜顶着一头粉发在路上不断被路人揪去合照的机会。  
正当同学抱怨着我会抢去他风头的时候，我笑嘻嘻地说不如介绍认识的学姐来赔罪。礼堂里因为新生入学挂起了很多装饰与花，我向来喜欢这种场合，借学生会主席的身份在毕业生发言结束后溜进了后台。  
曾同在学生会的学姐见到我的粉发很惊喜，边夸着渽民真帅边悄悄凑过来跟我指着另一边化妆间换上海军外套的男孩们说：其中那个蓝发的看起来很可爱，能不能去要个联系方式。  
一边是学姐期待的眼神，一边是同学巴不得我这个电灯泡快走的视线，我自然乐得退出战局，拿着捧花奔向对面，摆出标准的礼仪微笑叫住他。  
朴……志晟？欢迎你入学，我是新上任的学生会主席罗渽民。  
对方显然被吓到了，一双本来闭着的眼睛睁得老大，他边接过花边不住鞠躬，受惊又克制不住身体颤抖的表情像舍友养过的仓鼠。不止是蓝发的缘故，就连我也觉得他可爱了。  
志晟啊，没事的话来学生会找我玩吧？就在高一教室的顶层……你在几班？  
六、六班……  
哦，那就隔一层，我等你啊。  
情不自禁地，我在第一次见面时就捏了他的脸，手感不错，有些不想松开。  
那……  
就叫我渽民哥吧。  
我冲他笑笑，指指自己的粉色头发：现在校园里只有我俩最显眼呢。

回忆结束，我端着两盘咖喱饭放到茶几上，一侧摊开着朴志晟的新生入学手册和学生卡，我随手将手册垫到盘子下面，又感兴趣地拿来学生卡开始看，八成是初中的旧照片，那会儿的朴志晟看起来还完全是个小学生，我没有忍住，笑出声来。朴志晟这才后知后觉，伸手过来抢走卡片藏到身后，我立刻回归正常神色，装作什么也没有看到，说：吃饭了。  
他吃了一勺，眼睛立刻亮了，我看看垃圾桶里的便利店便当盒和包装袋就能猜到他要说什么。  
他说：渽民哥以后能天天给我做饭吗？  
我点点头：志晟喜欢的话，我就天天给你做啊~  
他似懂非懂地，咬着勺子低下头小声嘟囔了一句，但还是被我听到了。  
“渽民哥这样，好像我爸爸哦……”

那就别叫哥了，叫爸爸。  
我心想，你以为我看着十六岁的你就不像儿子吗？

-  
我在朴志晟家住了四天，利用他的电脑和电视大致搞清了最近的事。因为不知道什么时候能回去，也没有制定长期计划，只好每天一边给朴志晟做饭，一边在去买菜的路上稍微跟人聊聊天。肉店的大妈很喜欢我，说我跟最近播的某部剧里的男主角很像，那人在剧中演一个变态杀人狂，她笑呵呵地问我：买回去的肉，都好好吃掉了吧？  
我笑着点头：都在正长身体的弟弟肚子里呢。  
她接着说：哥哥长成这样，弟弟一定也很帅吧？  
当我正打算臭屁地答一句“没我帅”时，忽然听到身后一声拖长的“渽民哥——”。我应声回头，看见朴志晟穿着演出的深蓝色海军装朝这边跑来，肩膀上挂着拉链都没关好的书包。他似乎真把我当家里人了，小孩对着一个熟悉的名字有必要信任到这种程度吗？或许是我做的饭太好吃了。  
他把书包往我怀里一塞，说着“今天演出很成功，前辈请我们吃烤肉”，又准备跑开。我低头看一眼从书包里露出来塞成一团的制服外套，没说话，他却又停下脚步，凑过来用青春期刚开始变低的语调悄悄跟我说：渽民哥……那个渽民哥也会来哦。  
我的余光里不知怎么浮现出一位粉发少年的身影，但下一秒他站着的位置又被马路上穿梭的车流掩盖，仿佛刚才那一瞬间也只是我眼花的幻觉。我眨了眨眼，把朴志晟的书包挂在肩上，摸摸他的头，真的像爸爸一样嘱咐他：不要喝酒，早点回来。  
他愣了愣，然后顶着那颗蓝色的头发在我视野里上下摇摆，最后朝我挥挥手，越跑越远，直至消失在远处直行街道的夕阳之中。

我拿买的肉做了辣炒五花，又下楼去便利店用身上仅剩的现金买了酒，虽然韩元版本并没有更新，但我还是在店员接过钞票时紧张地咳嗽了。拎着袋子回到朴志晟一居室的家，我靠在玄关的衣柜门前喘了好一会儿，才清楚地感受到四十岁的我重新在本应十八岁的时间里活了过来。  
今晚的月光很美。我坐在阳台上喝酒，肉却没吃多少，一边欣赏着难得的初春夜色，一边漫不经心地望向墙上的时钟，八点了，九点了，门口却毫无动静。九点四十五了，朴志晟还没回来。  
我有些不安，又觉得无事可做，现在出门找人的下场可能是朴志晟回家后还要想办法联系迷路的我。首尔的街道在二十多年里变得不多，但也不少，何况是在没有智能手机的情况下，人的记忆很容易出差错。  
酒精麻醉神经后，思绪也跟着飘向远方，一件件往事像云团散布在脑海各处：我想起刚毕业的朴志晟和刚找到工作的我在搬进去时只有一张空床垫的公寓里做爱，四周除了灰尘就是地板，高潮的时候我克制不住地伸直腿，结果脚尖不小心挂到了地上的充电线，他的手机屏因此裂了很长一道，事后他叹着气说下次会记得买套，而我笑得差点昏倒；我还想起给朴志晟庆祝三十岁生日的情景，想想都觉得不可思议，我眼看着他从一个在校园里奔跑的男孩成长为坐在床边打开礼物、将我送他的尾戒仔细戴好的青年，我们看起来什么都没变，还是会互相靠着胡乱撒娇，却又不知不觉间变了很多，比如会尝试去领养一个孩子；珍珠回来后，家里热闹很多，我们甚至还决定要养狗，但因为工作太忙和之后的离婚搁置了。  
我喝掉空罐里的最后一点酒，不知道三十八岁的朴志晟在原来的世界怎么样了，有点担心，又下意识觉得他应该能在医院过的很好。给姐姐或者伯父母打电话的话，还是能够得到及时的照料，珍珠也暂时由我的父母照看，那么……  
正当我仍沉浸在一个中年男人的走马灯式回忆之中，忽然响起的门铃声将我惊醒，我走过去问着是谁打开了门，紧接着在楼道与门缝的空隙之间对上一双似曾相识的眼。  
“请问，朴……志晟家是这里吗？”  
粉色的头发，一尘不染的制服，胸前别着学生会的勋章和铭牌。  
是十八岁的罗渽民，二十二年前的我自己。

我迅速地扫了一眼他身后，并没有意料之中的蓝色头发。这孩子……不，应该说是以前的我，为什么会独自离开学弟们的饭局跑到朴志晟家里？我对与朴志晟初见之日的记忆只到结束烤肉后一起吃便利店夜宵而已，我既没问朴志晟家住哪里，也不知道他是一个人住，如此说来……  
属于这个世界的罗渽民和朴志晟的生活轨迹，想必已经因为我的到来而发生了改变吧？

我强打精神，装作自己本就住在这里一样，用平静的语气反问道：  
“是，同学你找他有什么事？”  
“哦，我捡到了他的学生卡，手机又关机了，”粉头发的罗渽民以一种面对长辈与老师们时顺从的优等生口吻娓娓道来他的理由，从口袋里拿出那张昨天刚被我端详过的薄薄卡片：“如果丢了的话，明天就进不了校门了，所以我挺担心的。”  
“这样啊，那真是谢谢你了。”  
我接过卡片，自然地接上一句：“志晟呢？你们吃完饭后又去哪里续摊了吗？”  
“他很早就走了啊……”  
“你们没一起去便利店吃夜宵吗？”  
这个罗渽民听了也一头雾水，他睁大了眼睛抬头望向我：“夜宵？什么夜宵？”  
我心底低呼一声不妙。


End file.
